Harry Potter and the Soul War
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: Everyone knows what Hermione was going to say at the end of book 1. What if, she finished her thought? What would have come of it? AU of DriftWood1965's story Harry Potter and Future's Past.
1. Miranda

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Miranda is a completely original character, however I am not the one who created her. That honor goes to** _ **DriftWood1965**_ **. They created the plot of this soul bond, and Miranda herself. I am just writing an Alternate Universe off of that Alternate Universe.**

 **Hello Again!** _ **Beware The Weeping Angels**_ **here with a new story. I already put this in the Disclaimer, but once again, a shout out to** _ **DriftWood1965**_ **for allowing me to use their character and their idea for the soul bond fanfic. Once your done with this chapter/story, I recommend you go and check the original story called** _ **Harry Potter and Future's Past.**_ **It is very good, and I can read it over and over again.** **But for now, enjoy my story** _ **Harry Potter and the Soul War.**_

"But Harry— what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Hermione asked, worried about the safety of her best friend. They were in between the purple and black flames. The final obstacle, Snape's, to protect the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Well—I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry asked rhetorically, pointing to his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

" _Hermione!_ " Harry gasped out, shocked. After 10 years of living with the Dursley's, the only physical contact he was used to resulted in pain.

"Harry—you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you." Harry told her, looking down in embarrassment. Hermione let go of the hug, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Me!" Hermione exclaimed. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery—and…"

Hermione stood there in silence for about 30 seconds. In that time, Harry stared at her intently, trying to figure out what she was going to say. However, when she said the words, they were not at all what he expected.

"And _love._ "

Harry stared at her in shock. Hermione had basically just told him that she loved him. A brand new feeling swelled up inside of Harry. He had never been told that somebody loved him, at least not that he can remember. And it came form the one person whom he loved back.

Harry's face split open, his grin stretching his entire face. He burst into the happiest laughter he has ever released. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he kissed Hermione straight on the mouth, in which Hermione stood there in shock for about 5 seconds. Then, she kissed him back. Their hands holding each other closely, not letting go.

They were so wrapped up in to the kiss, they didn't notice the golden glow surrounding them, nor the change in surroundings. After a couple more seconds, the kiss ended. The two of them kept staring into each others eyes. That was before Harry noticed that they were in a completely different place.

The room was pure white. There was no sign of any other people there, and there was no sign that anything other than them was there. And gravity was off. It felt as if they were floating on solid clouds. When Harry looked back at Hermione, he noticed something.

"Uh…" He stuttered before turning away. He wished more than anything that he had clothes. Hermione then noticed what he did, and did the exact thing he did.

A pile of clothes appeared before both of them, so they sent a prayer to whomever was watching them. They quickly put them on, before turning back toward each other. However, before they could get a word out, a voice called out to them.

"Hello over there! And thank you so much." The voice was female, and sounded as if she was having fun. A petite woman appeared in front of them, like she just teleported. Then again, wizards and witches do have a mode of transport like that, so it is possible that she is a witch.

"Er… who are you? And why are you thanking us? And, where are we?" Harry asked, reaching for his wand. His wand that was not in his pockets.

"Thank you for kissing and completing your soul bond! I was worried I wold have to wait for years to get that kiss out of you!" The mystery woman told them, her grin comically big.

"Soul Bond? What's that?" Hermione asked, really confused. Her day has been so weird. First, they finished exams. Those were stressful enough. But then Harry realized Hagrid told Snape about Fluffy and they had to take action. Professor McGonagall ignored their concerns, Professor Dumbledore was at the Ministry, and Snape had gotten a head start.

They avoided Fluffy, they escaped Devil's Snare, Harry was chased by flying jets, Ron sacrificed himself in a game of chess, and they had to walk past a knocked out Mountain Troll. That brought her memories to the flame room. The room where Harry and Hermione kissed.

"First things first, I am Miranda, Goddess of Love." The petite woman said, introducing herself.

"Goddess of love? You're joking, right? Even if you were a goddess, the Goddess of love is Aphrodite, or Venus, or even Hathor." Hermione contradicted.

"Humph. Though I do like to kid around form time to time, I am most certainly not joking now. Yes, I am the Goddess of Love. As for my name, do you think I don't know it? It's Miranda. Want me to spell it out for you? I can't help it if the poets of your societies didn't like Miranda. Hard to rhyme Miranda with anything, they said, we'll just all her 'Venus'. Bloody stupid minstrels."

"As for where you are," she started, turning to Harry. "We are in the realm between life and death; I guess you would call it Heaven."

"Wait, so we are dead!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed as one.

"Oh, no, you're not dead, but we gods, and those who have passed on, cannot go back to the physical world. We can only interact in this place between the two." Miranda explained to them.

"Ok… so what is this soul bond?" Hermione asked.

"Not now, I'll get to that in a second." Miranda shushed her. "First I want to warn you about something. Don't trust Ron Weasley."

"Why not? He's a good friend, plus he's always had our backs." Harry argued.

"Really? Name one time he has had your back."

"The Troll!" Hermione burst out.

"Nope! First of all, he basically had to be dragged along to help you." Miranda explained. "But even when was there, did he move more than five feet away from the door?"

"Well, I don't think so, but…"

"But nothing. He would have split as soon as the Troll made a step towards him."

"WHAT!" Harry roared, with a volume far beyond that of his age. "That could have ended up in my Hermione's death!"

Hermione stared at Harry the he said that. Harry realized what he said, before blushing and bowing his head. Hermione lifted up his chin, and kissed him. Once they stopped kissing, they turned back to Miranda.

"The chess board! He just sacrificed himself there!" Hermione burst out, desperate to defend her friend.

"I'll let you on with a secret. He wasn't hurt at all. He just didn't want to go farther. If you had checked his pockets, you would have seen snacks. He didn't know when and how, but he knew he would fake unconsciousness and wait till you left to get up."

At that revelation, both Hermione and Harry wanted to go and punch Ron in the face. They held each other tightly to prevent such a thing from happening, so they turned to Miranda, Hermione hissing with her next comment.

"He did what!?"

"Yeah. He did do that. Also, You do know your friendship with him was set up, right? By the manipulator himself."

"What do you mean? Oh, wait. I know."

"Anybody going to let me in to this conversation?" Hermione asked, flapping her hands in the air.

"I met the Weasley's when Mrs. Weasley was calling out, asking her children what the platform number was."

"And, why would she need to know, when not only she went to Hogwarts, but 5 of her children did before Ron?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Exactly." Miranda stated. "Now, for the Soul Bond. It is more than just a person's true love and that person getting together. It is so much more than that. It's a love so deep that it binds the two people together in heart, in mind, and in _soul_. If you two had carried on and married other people, you would have always found yourself feeling incomplete."

The two soul mates stared at her in shock. They were two young for such things.

Noticing their hesitation, Miranda told them that it is ok to take it slow right now. They will naturally progress the relationship as they grow older. However, she told them a little thing that would make a big difference.

"WE'RE MARRIED!" The two soul mates shouted out in unison.

"That's what it means by soul. Hermione, you are now Hermione Potter. However, that does not mean that you have to act above your age, or even tell anyone. For right now, it just is a name. As you grow older, it may mean more than that, but for now…"

"Sorry we shouted Miranda. I am just really excited. Ever since I fell in love with Harry, I have always dreamed of being his wife. The way he looked when he jumped on the trolls back to save me was too much. Anyone else he would have done that for would have fallen for him." Hermione told her, her voice proving that she was trying to contain he joy.

"Same. However for me, it was a little earlier. When I set eyes on you for the first time, I felt a connection, which I now know is love." Harry told Hermione, before continuing. "The only reason I behaved as I did was that I had no idea what the connection meant, but Ron was my friend, so I followed him."

"It's perfectly ok Harry. I understand why you did it." Hermione said, before engulfing her new husband in a giant hug. After they finished, Harry turned to Miranda.

"So if soul means that we are married, what does it mean by heart and mind?"

"Mind means that you now have a mental connection with each other. You can speak without anyone hearing it. Heart is just simply the love that is shared between you two."

Both soul mates nodded, before Harry came up with another question.

"Who is the manipulator you are talking about?" He asked, remembering Miranda mentioning a manipulator.

"Dumbledore." She stated, and when Harry and hermione were going to interrupt, she silenced them. "He wanted you to be friends with the Weasley's so that you would be friends with a 'light' family. That way you would be under his grasp. Also, he is planning on sending you back to the Dursley's in the summer."

"What! Why?" Harry asked.

"So they can keep doing what they do to you, and you will see Dumbledore as a savior when you go back to Hogwarts. I suggest you find other plans, and if Dumbledore still tries to force you, just tell him to bugger himself." Miranda explained.

They nodded, and Hermione asked if Miranda had any way to help them through the years.

"I'll be there in your mental connection as well. That way you an communicate with me wherever you are." Miranda told them. "Now, as for your current situation, with the Stone. I can only freeze the flames for 10 seconds, so you'll have to be quick if you both want to get through."

"If you can see the future, could you just tell us what to expect, and how to get the Stone?"

"Believe me, I really want to. However, ancient laws prevent me from telling you big things about the future. If you had waited till say, your 7th year to kiss (no matter how annoying that would be), you would already know, and then it wouldn't be against the laws. Although, now that I think about it. Juts because I can't tell you before you find out, that doesn't mean I won't help you along the way."

"Thank you, Miranda. For everything." Harry said sincerely.

"Your very welcome. When you go back, it will be the exact second you left, so be prepared to start running, as remember, you only have 10 seconds to make it through the flames."

Miranda waved her hand, and she disappeared. The white room fades back into the flame room. As soon as the transformation was completed, they felt themselves drop back onto the floor. They also both noticed they had their wands back.

Without a moments hesitation, they ran through the flames, ready to face whomever was on the other side.


	2. 100 AN

**Hello everyone of every reader of every story I have written. I now have 100+ Followers! Thank you to each and every person who has followed me, one of my stories, or more than one of my stories. Each and every person has contributed, so I figure I would give you all a reward. The next story I write, I want you guys to choose the start. What fandom (ones I write from on my bio), What characters, What title, and the plot of the first chapter. As it will be one of your stories, I will also take any suggestions that you have to offer about it at any time. Now, I think a lot of people will take advantage of this, so, I have some rules.**

 **1\. You have to send it to me by 9:00 pm E.T. on Sunday, April 23, 2016. Otherwise it is too late, and will not count.**

 **2\. Make sure you include everything I listed above, if not more.**

 **3\. When I decide whose story I have chosen, I will PM them to let them know, and I will post an A/N on all of my stories to let them know who won.**

 **4\. Understand that I do have other stories, so if I don't update your idea/story as often as you want, it is because I am working on those stories.**

 **Thank You all once again, and this is Beware The Weeping Angels, signing off (not forever, for the day.)**


	3. Quirrell and Dumbledore

**I'll be quick and short, as I have a bunch of reviews to answer. But first, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Miranda is a completely original character, however I am not the one who created her. That honor goes to** _ **DriftWood1965**_ **. They created the plot of this soul bond, and Miranda herself. I am just writing an Alternate Universe off of that Alternate Universe. As for everyone who reviewed under** _ **Guest,**_ **I have the date you reviewed next to my response. As for the two that reviewed on the 21st, I assume you know what you reviewed, so you know which response is yours.**

 **starboy454: Thanks!**

 **Guest (reviewed on 4/16/16): In a way, yes. Also, Thanks!**

 **Arnold DeVillena: Thanks!**

 **Autumn gold (Guest): Thanks!**

 **ThunderClaw03: Thanks!**

 **JuliSt: Thanks!**

 **desireejones99: That it is, and I guess Your Welcome…**

 **Firemnwnb: Saw them, fixed some, will go back and fix more.**

 **DriftWood1965: Thank You so much for reviewing.**

 **Guest (Reviewed on 4/21/16): Here the next chapter is, so yup!**

 **Guest (Reviewed on 4/21/16) : Ok, so this is a fan fiction. While yes, in canon he did that stuff, in this story, and in DriftWood1965's story, Ron didn't. In these stories, Harry dragged Ron with him, and Ron faked unconsciousness by the chess. Don't like, Don't read.**

 **Firemnwnb: Yeah… realized that.**

Hand in hand, the two bandmates walked into the antechamber. In the center, there was a mirror. A mirror that Harry recognized. The Mirror of Erised. Beside it was a man that neither Harry nor Hermione expected to be there.

"You!" Harry gasped.

Professor Quirrell smirked at the two of them, his face not even twitching in the slightest.

"Me." He stated. "I was hoping I would see you here tonight Mr. Potter. Although, I wasn't expecting Miss Granger to be here as well."

"Oi! Why did you think I wouldn't be here? Did you think I'd let Harry face you alone? Also, why isn't Snape the one here. Did he threaten you to get the Stone for him?" Hermione just about yelling, her eyes aflame in fury.

"What!?" Quirrell said, his voice almost at whisper level. His face went through a quick change of emotions, but instead of anger or confusion, it settled on calm. "Severus? Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he. No my dear girl. I was the one who all along was trying to get the Stone. Snape being around just helped me. After all, next to that overgrown bat, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell"

Harry and Hermione growled in frustration, and Harry just about launched himself at Quirrell. He was the reason Hagrid gave up the location and the way to put Fluffy to sleep.

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry exclaimed.

"No my boy. I tried to kill you. And I would have succeeded if it wasn't for Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to save Harry!" Hermione said, shocked. Now she felt guilty for setting Snape's robes on fire. As Harry could sense her emotions, he knew what she was thinking about.

 _"It's not you fault."_ Harry sent through their mental bond. Hermione looked at him, wide eyes, but before she could respond, Quirrell started talking again.

"Of course." He said, his voice cold. "Why do you think he wanted to referee the next match? He wanted to make sure I didn't try it again. Not that it matters now, as I'm going to kill you tonight."

He snaps his fingers, and ropes sprung up around both Harry and Hermione.

"Your too nosy for you to live Potter. For all I know, you saw me coming to look at whatever was guarding the Stone on Halloween."

"You let the troll in!" Harry exclaimed, before he realized what that meant. "You could have killed Hermione!"

"That I did. And now I am regretting the fact that Miss Granger here lived. For if she had died that night, she wouldn't have been able to help you figure out how to get down here." Quirrell just about growled. "Now, wait quietly, Potter, Granger. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

When Quirrell turned his back, muttering to himself, Hermione bounced a little to look at Harry.

 _"How are we doing this?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"Remember what Miranda said? Being connected by mind means that we share a mental link, and can talk through our thoughts."_

 _"Right."_ Hermione nodded silently.

 _"Now, we need to get Quirrell away from the mirror. If his heart's desire is to get the Stone, it'll show him finding it."_

Hermione understood, and started edging towards the mirror form one side, while Harry took the other.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell asked himself. And to Harry and Hermione's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy and girl… Use them both…" The voice hissed, causing Quirrell to round on them.

"Yes. Potter, Granger, come here." He said, before clapping his hands. The ropes fell off of them both. They both approached the mirror, looking into it.

 _"We have to lie."_ Harry sent to Hermione, who sent back a note of agreement.

Harry saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. Then Hermione appeared next to him as she took a place next to him. But a moment later, his reflection smiled at him. His reflection put his arm around Mirror-Hermione, and kissed her. By the blushing face on the real Hermione, Harry knew she saw the same.

Then a 2 kids appeared next to them. One was a boy about 5 years old. He had warm brown eyes, black, messy hair, and his skin tone was a mix between Harry and Hermione's skin. The second was a girl about 8 years old. She had bright green eyes and long bushy brown hair.

Hermione gasped beside him. It was clear that these were their future children. Their reflections grew older, showing what they would look like when they are older. The girl handed the boy something that looked like a red rock. The boy put it in Mirror-Harry's pocket, and Harry felt something heavy drop into his pocket.

"Well?" Quirrell said impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I saw me and Hermione in the future. We had a boy and a girl. The boy had my hair and Hermione's eyes." Harry stared, slowly backing out.

"While the girl had my hair, and Harry's eyes." Hermione finished, also backing up. They knew they had to get out before Quirrell realized that they only told part of the truth.

"They lie… They are lying…"

"Potter! Granger! Come back here." Quirrell yelled, his body shaking with rage. "Tell the truth! What did you guys see?"

"Let me speak with them… face-to-face…" The high voice spoke again.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have enough strength… for this…"

Harry felt like Devil's Snare was rooting him on the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. At quick glance eat his wife proved that she couldn't either.

Quirrell reached up, and began to unwrap his turban. Once it was off, his head looking really small without it, he turned around. Hermione let out a shriek of fear.

On what should have been he back of his head, there was a face. It was chalk white with glaring, red eye and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" It whispered. "See what I've become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a new body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that stone in your pocket."

"NEVER!" They both screamed at him, before springing towards the door. And they might have been able to get out, if Voldemort hadn't told Quirrell to get them.

He immediately ran at them, knocking Hermione onto the floor. He then ran at Harry, but Harry out his hands up to try and push him off. When he grasped Quirrell's arm though, all it did was burn Quirrell.

Quirrell was putting his entire body wait on him, Harry's scar burning in pain. Hermione let out a gasp of pain also, and put her hand to her forehead. Harry was doing everything that he could to get to Hermione, but soon Hermione was next to him, pushing Quirrell off of him.

Wherever they touched on Quirrell's burned, and soon Quirrell's grip loosened, sending them both into darkness.

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, sitting upright. He looked around the room he was in. He was sitting in a bed with white linen sheets, and the whole room was filled with identical beds.

"Relax my dear boy." A voice said to his side. When Harry looked over to the source, he had to blink again. Albus Dumbledore was sitting on a chair next to him. "She is quite alright. In fact, I should probably tell her you are awake. She wanted to stay the night, but I convinced her to spend the night back in the dormitories. I'll go get her, and then we can talk."

"Ok sir."

Dumbledore then left. Harry sat there in silence, mulling over what he was going to ask, when Hermione ran through the doors. She ran up to his bed, jumped on, and kissed him with all of her might.

They sat there, kissing each other for a while before Dumbledore cleared his throat. They then talked about what happened. **(The conversation is exactly the same as in the book, however some of Harry's lines are given to Hermione, and they ignore the fact that Hermione also had Lily's protection due to the Bond. In case any one is wondering, no, D doesn't know about the bond.)**

"Alas! Ear Wax!" Dumbledore exclaimed, choking on a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. He then was about to get up and leave, however Hermione told him that they wished to speak to him. He then said he would be back in about 10 minutes.

 _"We do?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Yup. Remember what Miranda said, about hm sending you to the Dursley's? She also said that we need to convince him to let you stay with me."_ Hermione told him, before another voice responded over the bond.

 _"I didn't say that! Although that is the best option, as you guys are bonded."_ Miranda said.

 _"Miranda!"_ Harry exclaimed. _"Why and how are you talking to us?"_

 _"Easy. I created the bond, so I can also use it. As for why, you guys are my favorite couple."_

 _"Ok…"_ Hermione thought.

 _"Anyway. Before Dumbledore comes back, I think that you, Harry, should show Hermione what life was like at the Dursley's. That way Hermione knows how important it is for you to not go back there."_

Harry agreed, and used their mental bond to show her what his life was like. By the end of it, Hermione was crying openly.

"We need to fix this." Hermione told him out loud. She was hugging him with all of her might, worried that he was just a figment of her imagination, as no normal person could survive that long with all of that abuse.

"That we do." Harry agreed. Even though the physical beatings happened less often now, they still did happen. If it was anyone else trying to get him to open up, he would not, but since it is Hermione, he figured, why not?

Dumbledore walked through the door, and approached the pair once more. Hermione quickly dried up her tears, before speaking.

"Sir, would it be alright if Harry were to spend the summer at my house? Since he is now aware of the Wizarding World, there is no reason to force him to live at his relatives house anymore."

"While that may be, Miss Granger, Harry must return to the Dursley's. I have placed protection around that house that will keep Voldemort and his followers out. If he was to spend the summer away, not only would he be out in the open, the protections placed will fall, exposing his relatives to the danger as well. After all, these wards are based on their familial love towards Harry."

 _"He's lying. There is no wards or protections over the house. He only wants Harry there so he will look at Dumbledore like a savior."_

"Really sir? I have researched Wards in the library, and never in any of the books has it mentioned such a thing. And even if they did, they wouldn't have worked. The Dursley's never have love Harry. They…" Hermione started, however, Harry interrupted her.

"They beat me, they starved me, they forced me to do all the chores, they locked me in a cupboard, and that same cupboard was my bedroom for 10 years! They didn't love me."

Dumbledore looked like he was starting to get pissed off, and said, in a barley controlled tone. "I doubt it was that bad. Now, if you would be so kind…"

"If you would be so kind, _sir_. I will not be returning to Hogwarts if I go back to the Dursley's."

At Hermione's startled look, he sent a quick thought saying that it was a bluff, but Dumbledore didn't need to know that.

After a couple rounds of back and forth, eventually Dumbledore caved.

"Alright. I guess he can stay at your house Miss Granger. I see there is no arguing with you guys on this matter. But keep in mind, that any blood is on your hands."

"We understand, _sir._ " Harry spat at him. Dumbledore left, his robes swirling in a non-existent breeze. Not like Snape's, whose cape billowed behind him, but like a Jedi robe.

Once Dumbledore left their line of sight, Ron waltzed into the hospital, only looking a little bit worried.

"What happened?" He asked them. And so, they told him, minus the whole soul bonding. They did, however decide to include the kiss. Well, Harry added it so Ron wouldn't try anything with Hermione when they got older.

Ron sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before asking one, simple question.

"Why?"

"We love each other Ron. That's why." Hermione said fondly, talking Harry's hand.

"No, that's not what I mean. Why did you take the girl I like from me Harry?"

"What? I thought you didn't like her, and only dealt with her because I was friends with her. You never told me you liked her."

"I thought the fact that I acted like I didn't care would prove I did. And then famous Harry bloody Potter had to go and steal my girl." Ron told him, sticking his foot in his mouth even more now.

"YOUR GIRL!" Hermione exclaimed, swinging off the bed and taking out her wand. "Why am I you're girl? Have I ever shown you any kind of affection like I have to Harry?"

"You seemed awfully concerned when I was sacrificed myself on the chess board."

"Of course I was! I thought you would have died! If Malfoy had sacrificed himself, I'd be concerned. I don't want anyone to die!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And don't think we don't know that you faked unconsciousness, Mr. Snack-man." Harry shot at him, causing Ron to pale. However, his face quickly grew bright red.

"I don't know what I saw in you Granger." Ron stated, before spinning on Harry. "If you come with me and abandon her, I'll introduce you to my sister, who I think is a better match for you."

"No thank you, Ron" Harry told him. "I am perfectly happy with Hermione."

"What? Is my sister not good enough for you?"

"It's not that Ron. But..."

"No, I get it. You no longer want to be my friend."

"What? No that's not what we meant..." Hermione burst out.

"Even if you didn't, I know longer want to be friends with you. See you losers another time." Ron said, before getting up, leaving, and slamming the doors.

Hermione started crying at that. Even though Ron clearly didn't care about Hermione or her husband, she still felt bad that they lost a friend. Harry held her close, and soon enough Harry could leave the Hospital.

After that, the last few days of school went by really fast. The school year came to a close, and Gryffindor won the house cup after Dumbledore rewarded Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville with 60 points, 50 points, 50 points, and 10 points respectively. Though it was clear by the look in Dumbledore's eyes he only did it to be fair.

The students were soon crowding on the Hogwarts Express, and they were off, back to Platform 9 3/4. There, is where Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter's next adventure begins.


	4. Winner Selected

**HELLO EVERYONE! The ideas are locked in, and I have come to a decision. The Winner Is...** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **! His story idea was absolutely brilliant, and I have chosen him. His idea will be the next story I publish. HOWEVER... That does not mean I won't PM you if you had a good idea to make sure you would still like that pic to be written. There were some ideas out there that were so good that I can't truly choose. While** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **'s story will take front seat of these stories, they will still be there and exist. They will just be updated slower. Thank You to all who participated, and** ** **PM's will go out soon.****

 **-Beware The Weeping Angels**


	5. Summer in a Nutshell

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry its been a long time, but I have been studying a lot for Finals. Anyway… Reviews, then Story.**

 **blade-king: I figured that if i kept them up, then everyone who is following would still get the email. If I just replace the chapter, you guys won't… so…**

 **Stormbow: Thank You! Me too. I hadn't actually thought of that. In** _ **DriftWood1965**_ **'s story it was already driven out, but Harry chose to keep it in. I think it will remain in so he will still be able to tell stuff like when Arthur is hurt by Nagini in OotP.**

 **kuronyanXIII: Here you go!**

The Hogwarts Express slowed down, signaling to the students they had arrive back at Platform 9 3/4. The older upperclassmen calmly walked off, having been used to being separated from their parents and siblings for a long time before. The underclassmen, on the other hand, ran into their parents arms, crying.

However, there were a couple of underclassmen, First years at that, who were not like that. They walked off the train, dragging their stuff with one hand, and holding hands with the other. They walked through the barrier separating the wizarding and the muggle world as if it was an everyday thing, and approached the girls' parents. Those who looked closely at the girl's eyes could see her glaring at another group of people.

The adult male of the group was so big, he almost looked like a whale. His son was almost as big, and to some he looks like a monkey with blonde hair. The Mom was completely different, and looked entirely out of place. Her neck was long like that of a giraffes, and so skinny it was as if she was a skeleton.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Hermione smiled at her parents, hugging each lightly, after diverting her eyes from the family who must have been the Dursleys based on Harrys description. She had gone to a boarding school for Primary School, so she was used to the separation, like most Hogwarts upperclassmen.

"Hello sweetie!" Jean Granger hugged her daughter back. "How was your first year at Hogwarts?"

"In the words of the Doctor: Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed. "We learned so much! How to levitate objects, how to create light, how to transfigure small objects into other objects, how to brew simple potions, and so much more!"

"I'm sure you could go on all day sweetie, so lets cover another topic first." Dan Granger but in, before turning to the boy who had shied away from the conversation. "You must be Harry."

Harry straightened up and nodded.

"Yes sir. I am Harry Potter." He said, taking the hand of the man who is his wife's dad.

"That's a strong grip you've got there son." Dan said. "I've heard a lot about you from my daughters' letters. I am sorry that you don't get along very well with your relatives."

Harry shot a quick look at Hermione. She blushed, and harry realized two things. Hermione didn't mention the conditions Harry was kept in, and she didn't mention that the two were married.

 _"What should we do?"_ Hermione thought to Harry. However, it wasn't Harry who answered.

 _"Why not tell them that you are dating for now, and revile the truth to them later."_ Miranda suggested. _"As for telling them about what really happened at the Dursleys', I'll leave that to you guys. Be creative."_ Miranda said, and both of the bandmates could swear they could mentally see Miranda wink at them.

"It's ok, sir." Harry responded. "I should hope my girlfriend wrote nice things about me."

Everybody stared at him as if he was insane. Hermione was just shocked at how blunt he was, while her parents were shocked for a whole other reason.

"WHAT!" Dan nearly shouted, causing people all around to look in their direction. A little quieter, he continued to speak. "You guys are only 11 and 12!"

"We know that." Hermione stated. "We love each other. I promise you that I will never get my heart broken by Harry."

"And I promise to never leave Hermione, or break her heart sir. Ma'am."

"But you are still too young!" Dan exclaimed.

"Honey," Jean stated to her husband. "We started dating when we were younger than them. I, for one, am perfectly okay with this. And just so you know, there is no reason for this ma'am and sir bull. Call us Dan and Jean."

Dan sighed, before agreeing. He did, however, make a condition.

"I better not see you guys kissing." He demanded. Both Harry and Hermione nodded, as they knew he wouldn't always be watching. Jean laughed at this, and told them that if she was around, that they shouldn't be afraid to kiss.

"Oh, and also, Congrats. Somehow I knew that Hogwarts would be where you got a boyfriend Hermione." She said, before turning to Harry. "You better be telling the truth about loving her. If not, its not my husband you'll have to worry about. Hermione has quite the temper."

Hermione blushed, and Harry smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing in this world could separate us."

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

The car ride was quick and short. At least it was for the Grangers. Both Harry and Hermione were nervous. When they got home, it was time to show them why he needs to stay with them.

Harry was even more nervous than Hermione, however. Even though Hermione saw the beatings, she never saw the scars. In fact, the only people to have seen them was Harry, and the Dursleys before they beat him again.

Soon, the car pulled into the driveway, and Harry could finally see where Hermione lived. It wasn't a mansion, but it was certainly a nice house.

It had the olden feel to it, almost as if it belonged in Shakespeare's time. **(A/N: I'll try to put the picture of the outside on my profile, so you can get an idea of what it looks like. I'm not sure if it will work or not, but I may as well try.)**

Hermione was almost skipping up to the house, really happy that Harry will finally have a true bedroom. This of course, made Harry drag both of the trunks, as Hermione had decided to leave her trunk in the car. He quickly told the Grangers that once they get unpacked, they wanted to speak to them.

As soon as they got into the house, Harry looked around in amazement. The walls were all lined with books and there were many areas in which you could just sit down and read. It was clear Hermione wasn't the only fan of books in this household.

Leaving the trunks near the stairs, Harry climbed them to find Hermione waiting outside a door. She grinned at him, and opened the door. When Harry looked inside, he felt light headed.

The room was perfect. The Queen-sized bed had a sheet that happened to be red and gold. The pillow had the Gryffindor logo sewed into it. The walls were blue, a darkish blue that used to be on the old Police Boxes. There were bookshelves in here also, this one filled with books on Magic. There was also a desk, with a quill and parchment.

"This is our room." Hermione stated.

"What!" Harry gasped, turning to Hermione.

"My dad is okay with it for now. He understands that since we are young, nothing is going to happen. Or at least, that's what he had said. I have no idea what he meant by that, but still."

Harry smiled widely, before engulfing Hermione in a hug, and picking her up. He swung her around, causing her to sequel, before setting her down. However, Hermione was not down yet, and she captured Harry's lips in hers.

They stood there kissing for about 10 minutes, when a knock on the door came.

"Harry? Hermione?" Jean called. "You said that you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah! We'll be down in just a second." Hermione called. She took Harry's hand, squeezed them, and together, they walked down to face the fire.

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

"WHAT!" Dan and Jean shouted when Harry showed them the scars on his back. Hermione was crying once again, because seeing it in a memory is different then seeing it in real life.

"Who did this to you?" Dan asked, his fist clenching.

"My relatives." Harry stated, his head down.

"Listen to me, Harry." Jean said, kneeling down to look him straight in the eyes. "This is not your fault. You did nothing to deserve this. It is your Aunt and Uncle's fault."

"Yeah…" Harry muttered. Hermione wouldn't let that pass as an acceptable answer. She kissed him with more force than she ever did. When they came up for breath, both had a goofy grin on their faces. Luckily Dan was too angry at the Dursley's to care.

"Listen to me Harry. I know this must be tough for you, but you have to tell us the extent of what happened. That way the charges will stick." Dan told him. And so, Harry told them what his life was like.

Being refused meals if the chores weren't done. Being beaten whenever he did better than Dudley in school. Getting whipped if breakfast was overcooked. Living in a cupboard for 10 years. Not knowing his name until he went to school.

After Harry finished telling the story, he broke down into tears. Hermione and Jean hugged him, calming him down. Dan, on the other hand, immediately went to the phone to call the cops.

After conversing with them for a couple minutes Dan hung up, and grinned at the rest of the family.

"Don't worry Harry. You'll never have to live with them again." He told Harry, before explaining the plan the cops had come up with.

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

The next day found Dan and Jean Granger, their daughter Hermione, and her Soul Mate Harry outside Number 4 Privet Drive. While Harry was a little nervous, the rest were nearly grinning in glee. Harry was hidden from sight, Underneath his Cloak of Invisibility. Dan knocked on the door, and a whale of a man answered.

"What?" Vernon growled.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley. My name is Dan Granger, this is my wife Jean, and my daughter Hermione. We have heard about your drills and heard they are top quality. We run a dentist office, and we are interested in buying form you guys at Grunnings. May we come in?"

"Er… of course!" Vernon said. They followed him, and the other Dursley's came out.

"Vernon? Who are they?" Petunia asked.

"This is Dan and Jean Granger. They are here about buying drills."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Petunia exclaimed, a grin stretching across her face. However, the grin did not reach her eyes. It was clear she was more than annoyed at them for interrupting whatever they were doing.

"We already have the contract all ready to go, so our visit shall be quick and easy." Jean said, a true grin stretching across her face, while handing over the paperwork. While Harry didn't want anything physical to happen to the Dursley's, except perhaps jail, he had specified that they were very fond of their reputation.

After a very quick skim of the contract the Dursley's signed quicker than the Flash could run 12 inches. If Harry wasn't under the Cloak, he would be seen edging on laughter. While the contract may have made it seem like the Dursley's were going to be rich after this, that wasn't the case. The contract wasn't a contract, it was a confession saying they admit to abusing Harry.

'Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. You're contribution has been very helpful." Dan smirked. The Grangers and Harry, who was still hidden under the Cloak, walked out the door, leaving the Dursley's smiling. Little did they know.

As soon as they got into the car, police came drove up to Number 4. They grinned at the Grangers, grabbed the papers that Jean was holding out the car window, walked up to the door to the house, and knocked. Once again, Vernon answered. As time passed, even from the car, the Grangers saw Vernon's face turn a nasty shade of purple.

Harry laughed at that. It had been a while since he saw that shade of purple on his Uncle's face, and since it wasn't even directed at him, it made him feel better.

The Grangers drove off, and the last thing Harry and his wife saw were the Dursley's getting pulled into the police car. Just before Privet Drive was out of sight, they heard Miranda congratulating them.

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

The rest of the summer passed really fast. After all, Harry had the best summer he has ever had. They went on so many vacations it wasn't even funny. But Harry loved it. Heck, he even started to act like Hermione. He finished his homework early, started reading a lot, and so much more.

Hermione had also introduced him to the awesome TV show called Doctor Who. They had binge watched it the entire summer, and Harry had loved it form the start of Series 1. He loved it so much, and could not wait until Series 10 started.

His favorite Doctor was Matt Smith, so much so that he started to dress like him. A quick stop to the store got him multiple Bow-Ties, suspenders, Tweed Jackets, and even a couple of fezzes. He grew out his hair, got contacts, and in the end, looked exactly like Matt Smith did in Series 5, 6, and the beginning of 7.

Soon the end of summer came, and out was back to Diagon Alley for supplies.


	6. I am bored

Attention Whovians, Pottermores, and everyone else. I am sad to say that it will be a while until I update my stories. It's not that I lack interest in my stories or ideas, in fact quite the opposite. However, currently I have just lost interest, and have thus become bored with writing. I will be back, I promise. Just not until I get back into the mood of writing. I am really sorry.

Just don't forget.

 **Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK! Good Luck.**

 _-Beware The Weeping Angels_


End file.
